A Love Journey
by Jesterical
Summary: The clumsy but cheerful Dragon Warrior head out to an adventure, finding other villages. But finds out when the one he loved most participates in an arranged marriage of two tribes. Will he fight for the one he loved the most? Or will he do what's right? Find out in this awesome adventure with Po.


Chapter 1 - Time

Having the Dragon Warrior title sure is tiring and it stresses out Po, but he surely enjoyed the company and the warmth of his family, especially when he always spend time with them.

After the fight with Kai, meeting with Master Oogway, and learning more about Inner Peace as well as entitling him as the Master of Chi, he cannot believe that his dreams finally went true. Being a kung fu master was impossible to him when he was still dwelling with Mr. Ping, cooking noodles and some delicious recipes in his restaurant, but he never gave up.

Making sure he still have the moves and the skill, he promised to wake up early and set off to the Peach Tree to meditate, and the Training Hall to practice more. There were no alarm clocks in their time, but a gong that woke up half of the Valley was an exception.

Po woke up, 2 hours before the sounding of the gong. Making his bed and finally sitting up from his bamboo bed. He slowly walked towards the door, sliding it aside, showing Tigress' room. A shadow was shown behind it, her chest was moving slowly up and down whilst her body was still on the bed. Clearly, she was still sleeping. His gaze slowly went outside the hall, observing the others' room. He sneaked outside, avoiding the squeaky logs that were used for the floor. Much to his training, his stealthy moves improved.

He walked to the kitchen, thought of making breakfast first before heading off. He cooked some dumplings, bean buns, and noodle soup, which was his best recipe. He served the noodles in his bowl and started eating.

His bowl empty and his plates having crumbs of dumplings, he carefully placed the porcelains to the sink, washing and wiping them free of oil and water. He covered the pot and the wok, containing the food, leaving it for the others when they wake up. He put up a note saying, "Here's some food for you guys. Enjoy. -Po." He went out to make his way to the Tree.

Tigress woke up, not knowing that Po was ahead of her. She walked towards the kitchen with her robe. She finally wanted to do this again, her own morning routine. Waking up early, making tea, meditate in the Dragon Grotto, and finally train for half an hour at the training hall before heading back to her room, waiting for the sounding of the gong.

She scurried through the cabinets to find her mug, as well as the tea bags. She boiled the water and dipped 3 tea bags inside. Finally, she can relax and enjoy her personal time before exerting her body again. She noticed the wok and the pot at the fire place, small embers flying as the fire slowly heating the food. Her gaze went to the note, lifting it up to see it clearly.

'Po's awake?' She thought. She went to his room, finding no sight of the panda. His bed was neatly arranged, his room doesn't have any trash or any food leftovers. Sure, she hates the attitude of the panda, but she didn't want him to change. Perhaps having a room new and well-arranged is better than changing drastically. She wanted to find out if he's okay.

She went into her room, wrapped her bindings in her womanly parts and wearing her golden vest and black, losse pants. She went outside to look for the panda.

She looked first at the Dragon Grotto, finding no sight of the Dragon Warrior. She went up the stairs to go to the Peach Tree, but no sign of him either.

'He's not in the barracks, the grotto, and the tree. Where could he be?' Tigress thought. She slowly went to the Jade Palace, hoping to find him wandering inside, touching the antique artifacts, weapons and vases again. She opened the large double doors, seeing an empty hall. The hall was untouched and clean, much thanks to Crane's cleaning duties last night.

Now she was worried. Po trained with her yesterday and they were having fun. She didn't remember anything making Po angry or something.

"HIYAA!" A shout exhaled somewhere, her ears twitched towards the sound, making her feel relieved as she heard the panda's voice. She quickly closed the doors of the Palace and ran towards the sound.

The shouting led her to the training hall. She lend her ears towards the door, hearing through it. Mechanical gears, swinging chains, fiery blasts, and pivoting wood and metals were not heard.

She pushed the door slowly, hoping to find out what the panda is doing. She was guessing Po shoving bean buns in his mouth, but when she looked at her left, the panda was looking at the dummy.

Po closed his eyes and sat down, breathing deeply. Tigress noticed how calm he is. She went in and closed the door behind her quietly. She sat down beside Po, not making any sound.

Seeing Po peaceful and calm, made her feel relieved. The sight was soothing, and somehow, relaxing. She never expected that they would be best friends. Their bond was slowly mending together each day. Their teamwork made them more stronger, more firm, and more quicker.

Seeing him die, twice made her shiver in discomfort. She promised herself that she'll protect her friends and family, no matter what happens.

A soft hand rested on her shoulder, waking her up from her daze. "Tigress, are you alright? I didn't know you were here all this time." Po said, smiling. His emerald-jade eyes stared right at her.

Tigress' gaze went to Po, followed by her hand resting on his back. "I'm alright. No, I just got here." She smiled back.

"I think we should head back now. The gong will sound in a few minutes, and Master Shifu will be expecting us inside our rooms." Tigress suggested. The duo stood up and went on their way quietly. Although, a few laughs from Po almost woke the barracks.

Author's Note: Well, that's about it for Chapter 1. It's short, I know. Tune in for more. Jester out.


End file.
